Luna
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: Eres la luna; fuiste la causante del renacer de los guardianes e intentas remediar el error de la soledad. Pitch intenta asesinarte. Has caído en el mundo humano, mortal, y quedas al cuidado de un par de ancianos que te brindan un hogar. Debes ir al Polo lo antes posible para avisar a Norte y volver a ver a cierto peli-blanco que tanto necesitas. Jack/Lectora, donde tú eres MiM
1. Caida

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro. Algo diferente a lo visto, quise ir un poco más allá, tocando el tema _MiM_, que me pareció interesante. Sin más, disfrútenlo ~

**Atención: **Esto es un _Jack Frost/ Lectora_. Si te disgusta, abandona esta página y busca algo de tu agrado. Gracias ~

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes];

**Aclaración:** Donde aparezca "_" va tu nombre ~

* * *

.: Luna :.

·

.

.

.

.

·

·

_Moon_. Sentías murmuros. No estabas segura de qué era esa sensación que recorría tu ser. No estabas segura de qué sucedía. Simplemente lo sentías. Sentías murmuros.  
Por donde buscaras, solo había negro. Aquel negro que te impregnaba oscuridad. Soledad. No sabías cómo moverte y te paralizaba el frío a tu alrededor. Los murmullos no cesaban y una inmensa curiosidad invadió tus sentidos. Fuiste abriendo lentamente tus ojos.

Notaste como diminutas luces aparecían en ese espacio negro que antes veías. Era una vista sencillamente hermosa. Luces de colores claros y brillantes. Quisiste acercarte más tu cuerpo materializado no se movió de su lugar, y al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Te sentías extraña y observaste tus fracciones una vez que pudiste al menos mover la parte superior de tu silueta.

Llegaste a asustarte al ver esas extremidades que, ahora, estaban a pocos centímetros de tu rostro. A su vez, éstas tenían demás extremidades y unas cuantas más pequeñas como último detalle. Las moviste un poco, examinándolas.

—**Son brazos…** —Escuchaste. Era una voz cálida y abrazante. Creíste por un momento sentir una fuerte corriente de aire caliente. Levantaste la mirada, encontrándote con un par de orbes rubí observándote. Una sonrisa que destellaba radiante y un cabello, a la vista muy sedoso, que se extendía a lo largo de su desnudez. Te sorprendiste al ver a aquella joven a unos metros delante de ti, observándote. Parecía totalmente relajada y eso te calmaba; de la nada, tus ojos se clavaron en su cuerpo, más específicamente en las ligeras llamas de fuego que emanaban de él, volviéndolo de un tono moreno. También, divisaste una ligera capa de luz en firma circular alrededor de su persona; a simple vista parecía estar dentro de una esfera. De ésta salían ondas de calor de un tono anaranjado dulce, al igual que la sonrisa que te otorgaba. —**Al fin despiertas…—**Susurro, captando tu atención. —**Me sentía muy sola…—** En ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

— **¿Qué eres?** —Un simple comentario escapó de tus labios. Los tocaste, sintiendo el frío tacto en ellos, oyendo tu voz por primera vez.

—**Qué somos** —Rió. Creando en ti un poco de frustración. Ibas a reclamarle, cuando volviste a oír esos murmuros previos. Al notar que ella no emitía una sola palabra, recorriste el panorama. Estaba oscuro, con esas bellas luces a lo lejos, todo emanaba soledad y oscuridad a excepción de ustedes dos. —**A las estrellas les gusta hablar mucho… Lo hacen todo el tiempo, de hecho**— Comentó. Ladeaste la cabeza confundida y ella te sonrió. Señaló a lo lejos aquellas luces que llamaban tanto tu atención. Intentaste enfocar bien tu vista y distinguiste como algunas se movían y otras titubeaban. —**Si te insultan no lo tomes a pecho, son bastante molestas**— Volviste tu vista a ella conforme parpadeabas. No entendías que sucedía. Tenías muchas preguntas que dudabas, tuvieran respuesta. ¿Quién eras? ¿Qué eras? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué existías? ¿Por qué estabas allí? No obstante, la joven que estaba constantemente rodeada de fuego, continuaba sonriéndote, mientras tú no sabías cómo hacerlo. Poco después de que el silencio se formara, pudiste notar como tú, al igual que ella, estabas dentro de una esfera. Simplemente de cristal, a comparación de la otra que ardía en llamas. Estabas encerrada y doblaste tus labios en desconcierto. Volviste a mirarla.

— **¿Qué eres?** —Repetiste y ella sonrió. — **¿Qué somos?** —Intentaste corregir y pareció más atenta. Era algo extraña.

—**Somos fuentes de vida…** —Comentó. Parpadeaste confusa. ¿Fuentes de vida? ¿A qué se refería? Hiciste un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara. — **Yo soy Sol… Sun, soy una estrella, como verás** —Dijo alegremente. La contemplaste bien y no encontraste ni una similitud con las demás luces que veías a distancia. Pareció reír al notarlo. —**Bueno, la más grande. En cuanto a ti, corazón. ¿Cómo te llamas? **—Indagó. ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿No se supone que ella debería saberlo? Todo esto era nuevo y ni siquiera sabías que clase de vida eras. Pareció notarlo. —**Has estado dormida por muchas eras **—Comentó dejándote desconcertada. Notaste como sonreía e incluso podías sentir a pesar de la distancia, la calidez que emanaba esa sonrisa. Sun estaba llena de vida, mientras que tú estabas fría como el cristal que te rodeaba, amenazando con romperse.

—**Soy _ —**Respondiste. No sabías la razón, pero era la única cosa que tenías en la cabeza y sospechaste que ese era, sin embargo, había otra palabra que rondaba tu mente. Optaste porque sería mejor decirla también. — **Moon…** —Murmuraste y ella sonrió.

—**Luna, ¿eh?... Vives de noche, yo te he visto todo este tiempo. Tu brillo es hermoso. No tan luminoso como el mío, pero no pasas desapercibida**. — Aunque fuera imposible, no, no estaba presumiendo. —**Yo vivo de día, soy el sol —**Aclaró. No comprendías muy bien a qué se refería. Ella sonrió y señaló a una parte de ese espacio negro que tanta oscuridad daba. Fría oscuridad.  
Había una esfera, tal cual la de ustedes dos, pero ésta era mucho más grande y de colores llamativos. La observaste cautivada y con asombro. Distinguiste como la mitad de aquella circunferencia era iluminada por tu compañera, mientras que del lado en que tú estabas, todo era opaco y sin luz. No obstante, tus ojos captaron a la distancia todas aquellas vidas. Una creciente muestra de calor apareció en tu pecho. Había criaturas yendo de un lado a otro por tierra, por agua y por aire.

—**Es la tierra** —Murmuró la peli-roja. — **Ellos son débiles y mueren cada día, noche…** —Tu corazón se oprimió al saber aquello. — **Nuestro deber es protegerlos… Encontrarás la fuerza que necesites en ellos **—Sonrió y le devolviste el gesto por primera vez. Su rostro se iluminó al verte sonreír y aplaudió unas cuantas veces de la emoción. Te causó algo de gracia.

Volviste a ver aquellas luces que se trasladaban, buscando refugio. Maravillada ante tal espectáculo no notaste cómo irradiabas luz. Una luz tan fuerte y hermosa que cada ser que se encontraba sumergido en tu oscuridad, observaba el cielo. Tu lado del planeta se iluminó de un brillo azulado verdoso. Tu sonreías, pero no sabías que tu compañera te observaba, dando comienzo a una nueva era. Donde la luna por fin despertó.

* * *

Habían pasado 6.843 años desde que despertaste. Sun te había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía. Qué eran los días, qué eran las noches, descubriste que el genio aumentaba constantemente, aquellas luces que siempre veían y protegían eran vidas frágiles llamadas 'animales', o al menos eso te decía ella.

Comprendiste la ley de la vida. El círculo de la existencia mutua e irracional. Lo que ambas no sabían y poco después lo descubrieron, fue el comienzo de la presencia humana en el planeta. Duró miles y millones de años, pero era fascinante cómo tan pequeñas criaturas evolucionaban en la historia. Comprendieron que era la forma de vida más inteligente en su amado planeta y fue simple cuerdo mutuo el brindarles protección.  
Con el pasar de los años, éstos comenzaron a adquirir los mismos rasgos que ustedes. Sus figuras se asemejaban hasta que terminaron siendo tal cual eran. Comprendieron la diferencia entre macho y hembra de esta especie; hombre y mujer.

Admiraban las creencias que desarrollaban, algunos con virtudes, otros con defectos. Seres únicos e irremplazables. Sun les brindaba calor, ella tenía todo el amor en cada grado Celsius de su piel; tu les dabas en lo posible les noches más agradables y brillantes, sin embargo, seguían siendo frías.

El pasar de los años te hizo comprender tu soledad. La tenías a Sun, sin embargo, no habías podido siquiera acercarte. Le habías tomado cariño, al igual que ella a ti. Eran hermanas por naturaleza. Incluso ella te había mencionado que deseaba darte eso que los humanos habían llamado 'abrazo', pero no podían. Jamás podrían. Porque ella era el sol y tú la luna. Por naturaleza y sentido común no podían ni estar cerca. Con el paso del tiempo aquello se volvía un simple deseo vano.

_Y fue justamente un ocho de octubre que entendiste que tu soledad no era solamente tuya._

Era otoño, de noche, y viste un alma apagándose súbitamente. Sun dormía y tú te acercaste un poco a ver qué sucedía. Un alma apagada. Eso fue lo que viste. Un jovencito, humano, que corría por un bosque, un bosque totalmente negro. La oscuridad abarcaba cada sector que llegaba a ocasionar miedo, pero el muchacho parecía no tomarle importancia, pues se introdujo más y más. Parecía estar huyendo de algo, y en efecto era así. Lloraba, su cabello negro estaba empapado en sangre y tu garganta se anudó. Estaba herido. Realmente herido. Buscaste alguna otra luz cerca. Nada. Él cayó al suelo, la sangre que se escurría por su frente invadió sus ojos castaños y no pudiste evitar temblar. Nadie venía por él. Estaba solo. Solo. Su luz se apagó.

Jadeaste de espanto, pero por más que quisieras no podías dejar de ver aquel pobre cadáver. Realmente no te importó la razón de por qué estuviera así, solamente pudiste sentir cómo su alma se llenaba de oscuridad. Poco a poco su esencia iba muriendo. No pudiste retenerte. Lloraste.

Sun te escuchó, y despertó. Preocupada de verte de aquella forma quiso acercarse, más no pudo y sus ojos se oscurecieron. La miraste, más lágrimas caían, ocasionando que en su amada tierra comenzara a llover; por lo menos de tu lado del planeta.  
Estuviste por decir algo, cuando ella gimió de sorpresa al ver una pequeña y muy diminuta luz emanar del difunto. Observaste aquello y cómo la pequeña se acercaba a ti. La peli-roja no evitó sonreír.

— **¡Moon, tu primer renacimiento!** —Exclamó. Tú la observaste, no comprendiendo lo que decía. Con un gesto de sus manos, incitó a que tocaras el leve resplandor y eso hiciste, _con temor_. Y ese fue el peor error de todos. La luz volvió a caer al planeta.

Pasaron solo dos noches para que sucediera. El cadáver de la noche a la mañana había desaparecido. En su lugar, de las penumbras, despertaba una figura adormecida. Sun y tu lo observaban; el sol con amor y tú con inquietud.

De un impulso súbito miró la luna, te miró. Parpadeaste y dudaste que él pudiera verte tal cual eras. Simplemente sonreíste. — **¿Cuál es tu nombre?** — Preguntaste y aquella silueta que se formaba de negro, sintió tu voz como una ligera brisa fresca. Pareció dudar.

—**P-pitch… Creo…** —Te respondió con una voz muy baja, aunque grave. Se acercó para ver su reflejo en un vago charco de agua. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar muy nítido y su piel gris. Volvió a verte. — **Pitch Black** —Dijo firme.

Suspiraste, tomando todo aquello como algo relativamente nuevo. — **Vive…** —Dijiste al fin, él sonrió. En ese momento no te diste cuenta de lo cruel que era esa palabra. Ni siquiera él.

* * *

— **Si sigue así nadie va a querer ver la luna de noche, ¡Moon!** — Gritó el sol. Estaba realmente preocupada por ti.

Tu simplemente temblabas, ¿qué habías hecho? Cien años después de haber renacido, Pitch comenzó a causar estragos, desastre, terror. Hundía todo en oscuridad y ya, prácticamente, la gente temía a la noche. En las aldeas, las personas se escondían en la oscuridad, en sus casas. Buscaban seguridad en la luz, en una simple fogata. Intentaban inútilmente de refugiarse de Pitch, o como lo habían nombrado, el Coco. Tenían miedo. Mientras que Sun intentaba animarte, tú solamente podías temer lo peor. Pitch era una amenaza, y en parte, era culpa tuya. Tu primer espíritu, el primero que renació de ti, había conocido la soledad. Ahora te odiaba.

Lo malo, la gente creía en él y eso lo hacía más fuerte. Ya no tenían esperanza, vivían de pesadillas, ignorando todo recuerdo feliz que alguna vez, quizá, tuvieron. Y ese temor duró años.

Cuando creíste no tener más esperanzas de ponerle fin a la Edad Oscura, _los conociste. _

_Dulces sueños._

Las personas ya ni sentían interés por las cosas. Vivían con miedo, en la incertidumbre. Lo peor de todo, es que ni dormidos podían estar tranquilos. Tenían pesadillas que no los dejaban dormir, o, simplemente, no podían despertar.  
Extrañabas verlos dormir plácidamente, descansar. Ya no sabías que hacer, estabas en pánico_. Y lo sentiste_.

— **Imagina un dinosaurio… —** Tus oídos captaron aquella voz masculina, pero dulce. Notaste la tranquilidad que brindaba, y la curiosidad te pudo más. Buscaste el continente de dónde provenía aquella voz y lo encontraste. Una luz que no titilaba y se sentía cálida. No evitaste sonreír y un gramo de alegría te invadió.

Acercándote, iluminaste aquella noche, a través de un humilde hogar de madera. — **Pero tío, los dinosaurios no existen, ¡además no quiero dormir!** — Exclamó la voz de un niño con un ligero temblor al hablar, claramente con miedo. Estaba recostado en el suelo, parecía tener frío y unas grandes ojeras, se notaba en la sombra debajo de sus ojos azules. Junto a él yacía un hombre, de baja altura y cabello extraño, quien no dejaba de sonreírle. Ambos sobre un montículo de arena blanca. No te extrañó en nada, los niños ya no dormían en sus camas por temor a lo que hay debajo de ellas.

— **¿Cómo sabes que no existen? Quizá ahora no, pero existieron…** —Nuevamente esa voz tan dulce. El mayor sonreía al niño, quien lentamente curvó sus labios. Junto a ellos, dormía tranquila una mujer con las mismas fracciones y rasgos que el menor; dedujiste que era su madre_. Ella dormía plácidamente_. **— Vamos, duerme…** —

— **Tío, las pesadillas…** — Se intentó excusar, pero el nombrado sonrió nuevamente y le indicó que cerrara sus ojos. Se recostó a un lado suyo y comenzó a hacer volar la imaginación del pequeño, contándole maravillosos cuentos. Poco a poco, el menor iba quedando dormido, y te sorprendiste al no ver ningún rastro de inquietud o una mísera gota de sudor en su cuerpo. No tenía pesadillas.

— **Que duermas bien…—**

Aquellas palabras te paralizaron. Observaste cómo pesar de todo, aquel sujeto no podía dormir, y se mantenía continuamente observando que su familia lo hiciera, y no despertara. Soltaste un suspiro disimulado. Te percataste de su mala salud y como tosía fuertemente. Su luz titubeaba y supiste que moriría pronto. Sin embargo, sonreíste.

_Recuerdos._

Sun y tú se miraban intentando adivinar lo que la otra pensaba, mas terminaban riéndose de lo ridículas que deberían estar viéndose. Oyeron un llanto y sorprendiéndose, voltearon a ver La Tierra.

En un lugar muy apartado había un grupo de niños y dos mujeres. Un pequeño lloraba sentado en el suelo y un ligero rastro de sangre escapaba de su boca, parecía tener algo en la mano. Una de las mayores se acercó a él. No era muy alta y su complexión física era débil. Estaba enferma, y lo notaste en sus cansados ojos.

Se acercó al niño y con una sonrisa lo levantó del suelo. El pequeño la miró calmando poco a poco su llanto.

— **¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te has lastimado? **— Preguntó dulcemente. El de ojos llorosos señaló su boca.

— **Había una sombra y me asusté…** — Abrió su diminuta mano y le dio a ver aquel diente de leche. **— Me caí y se me salió, ahora me duele** — Se pasó una mano por sus ojos chocolate como si fuera nuevamente a llorar.

— **Pero, ¿por qué lloras?** —Rió. — **¡Eso significa que te estás volviendo grande!** — Exclamó, captando la atención de todos los pequeños. —**Significa que estás creciendo y serás tan grande y fuerte como tu padre —**

— **¿E-enserio?** —Dijo entusiasmado, la mujer sonrió asintiéndole con dulzura.

— **Ahora ve a casa y muéstrale a tu madre, de seguro estará muy contenta** — Dijo sin más y lo bajó al césped, donde corrió con sus compañeros y todo el grupo se fue emocionado al pueblo. Ambas jóvenes permanecieron allí, con una sonrisa leve. Ambas se miraron y rieron con sigilo.

—**Cada día me sorprendes más… Eres una gran persona, tus alumnos te aman** — Comentó sinceramente su compañera con una sonrisa.

—**Al igual que tu** –Rió. — **¿Te parece si ordenamos?**

La más alta asintió y se introdujo a la cabaña, la otra permaneció fuera. Vio como estaba anocheciendo y sintió unos pasos detrás suyo. Giró y vio a una niña corriendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. A lo lejos pudo distinguir cómo ella también había perdido un diente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su sonrisa se borró cuando muy cerca de allí, algunos leñadores no vieron a la pequeña y talaron un árbol bastante grande. La morena corrió hacia ella y la apartó a tiempo. Los presentes mostraron espanto.

Tragaste con fuerza y pesadez. Sun miró compasiva y luego levantó su vista a ti. Le devolviste la mirada y ambas vieron como una pequeña luz se elevaba hacia ustedes.

_Asombro._

No faltó mucho para que también lo sintieras a él.

Un hombre de varios años vividos, una no muy larga barba canosa que solo mostraba una sonrisa muy grande. Unos enormes ojos azules. A simple vista no parecía lo que realmente era. Un mercenario. Ni por asomo una persona podía deducir eso.

Parecía más bien, un anciano con una gran imaginación. Confeccionaba objetos para animar a los niños que vivían a kilómetros de su casa. Vivía en medio de la nada y no hacía más que eso.  
Sentía una gran satisfacción cada vez que veía sonreír a un pequeño por causa suya. Las madres de los infantes los llevaban para, especialmente, eso, verlos sonreír o reír de nuevo.

La Edad Oscura se expandía y la oscuridad podía más cada día. Aunque en ese pequeño taller la alegría rondaba cada rincón. Cada regalo que Nicholas hacía era una pequeña luz. Luego otra, y luego otra. Era fascinante cómo podía, a pesar de todo, seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, la vida es cruel. Un viejo compañero de 'trabajo' se le presentó un día en su hogar a saldar una deuda pendiente.

Un par de espadas incrustaron su pecho, poniéndole fin a su vida. O al menos eso creía.

_Esperanza._

Pitch crecía cada vez más. No obstante, tú seguías esperando el momento preciso. Algo te faltaba y no sabías que era. El sol buscaba por toda la esfera terrestre algo que llamara su atención y así fue. Con un chistar llamó tu atención y ambas observaron al este.

Se desataba una guerra, te quedaste sin aliento. Australia tenía disputas entre pueblos y aldeas de la misma zona por problemas personales. No cabía en tu cabeza cómo algo así podía suceder a esas alturas. Arrugaste la nariz, molesta, mas algo llamó poderosamente tu atención.  
Uno de los guerreros, de piel morena y una altura formidable, cargaba consigo en brazos a una niña, seguido de una anciana. Detestaba esas discusiones estúpidas entre sus líderes, moría mucha gente y ya habían perdido las esperanzas de paz entre ellos.

— **Hermano, es hacia el otro lado** —Musitó apenas la pequeña, parecía casada. El sujeto omitió toda palabra y siguió su camino hacia un claro, donde se detuvo. En el momento en que bajó a la niña, se pudo ver la gran abertura en su pecho. Sangre escurría por su torso desnudo y la mujer lo miró con preocupación. Con el ceño fruncido, él parecía no sentir nada, o eso aparentaba.

— **Escucha, necesito que la lleves lejos** — Dijo con la voz áspera a la anciana, ella asintió con dolor y tristeza en sus ojos. **— Váyanse lejos, no mires, simplemente no mires** — Ambos voltearon a ver a la niña dormida en la maleza y cerraron sus ojos.

— **Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Áster… **—Le sonrió con sinceridad, el nombrado simplemente la abrazó.

Con el pasar de las horas, ambas mujeres ya no estaban con él. El australiano se dejó caer contra un árbol, ya pálido por la pérdida de sangre. Tomó su boomerang y lo observó detenidamente. Sonrió como pudo y lo dejó sobre su pecho, conforme cerraba sus ojos.

El corazón se te oprimió, una extraña sensación te recorrió completamente. Ibas ya a tomar su esencia cuando otra luz cerca te distrajo. Un pequeño conejito se acercaba al muerto, subiendo a su regazo y acurrucándose en él. El animal también estaba herido y a falta de palabras, muriendo.  
Tus ojos se iluminaron al igual que los de Sun, y ambas sonrieron. Por primera vez, la primavera llegó antes ese año de guerra y espadas.

* * *

…_Santa Claus, Sandman, Toothiana y Bunnymund…_

Tu voz se escucho en cada rincón de ese frío espacio. Los cuatro individuos te observaban desde la tierra, aunque solo podían ver esa esfera tan luminosa. Sonreíste y ellos sintieron tu acción, y esa suave brisa nocturna.

_Guardianes del asombro, sueños, recuerdos y esperanza. Háganme sentir orgulloso  
…Protéjanlos…_

Esas simples palabras los llenaron de ansia. El sol se sentía tan emocionada que no dudaste en reír. Finalmente, en una sola noche se recuperaron muchas luces caídas.

La Edad Oscura se fue acabando más rápido de lo que esperabas y sentiste por fin que tu error estaba resuelto, o eso creíste, cuando Pitch volvía a acechar a algunos niños. Eran pocos pero no podías estar tranquila con él suelto por ahí haciendo de las suyas. Apretaste tus labios, frustrada. Hasta que lo oíste.

"_¡Jack!"_

Pegaste un respingo de sorpresa y miraste a tu compañera. Sun dormía, por lo que decidiste ir a ver qué sucedía por ti misma.

Pitch estaba cerca, muy cerca, y el miedo quebrantaba el hielo. Un par de almas puras estaban inmóviles sobre un lago congelado. Te desesperaste, se podía ver el terror en la pequeña y, aunque no vieras el rostro del otro, supusiste que también. Miraste alguna forma de ayudarlos, odiabas ver morir almas sin haber cumplido con su vida. Y ellos eran muy jóvenes.

—**Tengo miedo Jack** — Dijo con el notable sentimiento en su voz. Tragaste pesadamente, desesperándote.

—**Tranquila, no te caerás… Te prometo que no te caerás** —Contestó el mayor, aunque se percibía un ligero temor. **— ¡E-esto será divertido! **

—**No lo creo Jack** —La pequeña dudaba de las palabras de su hermano.

— **¿Crees que bromeo?** —Intentó parecer tranquilo, aunque estaba notablemente preocupado.

— **¡Siempre estás bromeando!** — Gritó asustada, el hielo seguía crujiendo.

—**No, no, tranquila…** —Se inclinó un poco ante el ruido. — **Tu estarás bien, te prometo… te prometo que no te caerás, no te…** —Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. — **Solo… Solo debes creer en mí…**—

Aquello fue el blanco justo para que abrieras tus ojos y tu notable interés creciera aún más. _Creer…_

—**Uno…** —Comenzó a contar el castaño conforme daba un paso al igual que la niña y el helo pareció más débil. Al ver el rostro asustado de su hermana, fingió que iba a resbalarse e hizo movimientos graciosos, haciéndola reír. No evitaste soltar una leve risita, sorprendiéndote de aquello. — **Dos…** —Se hincó para tomar un cayado de madera y extenderlo hacia donde estaba la niña. Ella dio otro paso con sus patines y gimió aunque más calmada. **— ¡Tres!** – Exclamó, atrayéndola con el objeto hacia donde estaba él, mas se impulsó y descuidadamente terminó en el hielo frágil. La pequeña sonreía en diversión al encontrarse una vez a salvo. Ambos se sonrieron y el hielo repentinamente se quebró. El mayor cayó pegando una exaltación al viento y tu gritaste un **"¡NO!"** que despertó a tu compañera.

Sun te miró preocupada y tú mostrabas una expresión desesperada. En tu esfera comenzó a nevar y parpadeaste unos segundos. _Eso es…_

Esa misma noche fría de invierno lo hiciste renacer, aunque tu tristeza no pasó desapercibida. Sun cerró sus ojos, comprendiendo tu dolor.

…_Jack Frost… Espíritu del invierno…_

* * *

Y el tiempo pasó. Pitch volvió. Elegiste a Jack como el quinto guardián como habías electo hace 300 años atrás. Vencieron a Pitch, Al fin pudieron verlo. El guardián de la diversión al fin pudo vivir realmente. Sun y tú podían estar tranquilas de nuevo.

Pero solo es la calma antes de la tormenta.

Mientras tú dormías, Sun llevaba el día al Norte, con su radiante sonrisa. Un olor peculiar la distrajo. Siguió el rastro con sus ojos hasta que cayó en un pequeño bosque cercano a una ciudad. Observó detenidamente y como arena negra emanaba de la tierra. Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y te miró a ti. Gritó hasta que despertaste y te quejaste de ello. Preocupada, te mostró lo que sucedía y temblaste con facilidad. Ahora las sombras Salían del agujero y esa silueta que tanto conocías y temías volvió a salir. Tragaste con fuerza y viste como sonreía. Velozmente quisiste avisar al Polo, pero algo te detuvo. Pitch te miró. Te sonrió. Te señaló. Pasó una mano por su propio cuello, simulando la decapitación. Se esfumó. Tu rostro empalideció aún más de lo que estaba.

Habían pasado meses, nada sucedía. Querías dejarlo como simple suspenso y restarle importancia, aunque claro, se te hacía difícil. Habías avisado a Norte, y él a los guardianes. Estaban atentos, pero nada sucedía. Comenzabas a ponerte nerviosa.

_Y sucedió._

Estabas con Sun, hablando sobre lo primero que les venía a la cabeza, para distraerse, ciertamente. Sintieron un relinchar extraño y giraron a ver su planeta. Notaron una sombra acercarse a ustedes, te sorprendiste. El sol intentó calmarte, diciendo que no podría jamás cruzar el portal y mucho menos tu esfera. Tu tragaste, aun así estabas algo asustada. _El peor error de todos…_

Varias pesadillas siguieron a esa sombra y traspasaron tu claro. Golpearon la esfera, quebrantando el cristal hasta que tus pupilas no pudieron dilatarse más. Sun gritó intentando alcanzarte, pero fue en vano. La esfera se rompió y las pesadillas te atacaron. Gemiste por la sorpresa y el dolor que te ocasionaba tenerte en esa situación. Jamás nadie te había tocado, ni siquiera tú, y esa no era una bonita sensación. Menos tratándose de pesadillas. Te empujaron.

Intentaste sostenerte del borde del cristal roto, mas tu mano sangró. Cerraste los ojos y lo último que pudiste escuchar fue el gritó desesperando del sol antes de caer. Caíste y caíste. Tu planeta se veía cada vez más cerca y cuando tocaste las nubes, tu cabello pasó de ser blanco azulado a ser de un color ordinario. Común entre los humanos. Sin embargo, tu palidez no te abandonó.

Caíste al suelo. Sentiste el golpe seco y duro. Tu cuerpo te dolía. Si no fuera porque eras la mismísima luna, habrías muerto al instante. Tu cuerpo desnudo tocaba la tierra y el césped te hacía cosquillas. Estabas en un parque, o eso alcanzaste a ver. Era noche y no había nadie alrededor.

Unos pasos detrás de ti te asustaron y rápidamente te levantaste cómo pudiste. Llegó a tu mente el hecho de que jamás habías caminado y te dejaste caer. Frunciste el ceño al sentirte tan inútil, pero una risa sombría te alarmó.  
De la nada, una figura en negro se apareció frente a ti, ensombreciendo tu mirada.

— **¿Dónde están tus guardianes para defenderte ahora? —** Musitó con burla, te removiste intentando nuevamente ponerte de pie, pero fue un intento fallido. Rió al verte así. — **No eres tan poderosa ahora, ¿o sí? Aunque, debo decir, me sorprendiste… Creí que eras un hombre** —Se encogió de hombros y tú lo miraste. Tranquilizándote, clavaste tus ojos en los suyos y sentiste como la inquietud lo invadía.

— **¿Qué has hecho?** — Murmuraste por lo bajo. Tu voz se sentía más pesada, ya no estabas en tu esfera. Ya no.

Pitch sonrió. —**Verás, descubrí que tras haber arruinado mis planes incluyendo a Frost en tus amados guardianes, no podía hacerlos caer tan fácilmente… Porque…** —Detrás de él apareció una pesadilla en arena tan negra que te tensó el solo verla. — **Porque ellos te tienen a ti… Aunque, ya no más…** —Sonrió tétricamente.

Temblaste, tu mano seguía sangrando y cuando toda la oscuridad de esa arena se preparaba para atacarte, solo pudiste gritar.

— **Adiós, Luna…—**

* * *

_Me quedaré hasta aquí porque siento que ya escribí mucho -/v/- _

_Espero les haya gustado mi idea, sé que es algo distinta a lo visto, pero espero aún así que sea de su agrado. Si llego a los cinco reviews, subiré el otro cap, sino, pues ~ No creo que sea conveniente seguir escribiendo un fic que nadie va a leer, ju… Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo cap, espero ~~_

_Y tranquilas, el encuentro con Jack será pronto v_

_Au revoir ~ 3_


	2. Llegada al Polo

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro. Algo diferente a lo visto, quise ir un poco más allá, tocando el tema _MiM_, que me pareció interesante. Sin más, disfrútenlo ~

**Atención: **Esto es un _Jack Frost/ Lectora_. Si te disgusta, abandona esta página y busca algo de tu agrado. Gracias ~

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes];

**Aclaración:** Donde aparezca "_" va tu nombre ~

* * *

**Reviews:**

**_AnnA Encinas:_** Me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a tu pregunta, tocando el punto de cómo se volvieron guardianes, fue todo imaginación mía. Al menos en parte, relacioné pero no es exactamente lo mismo que en el libro. Iba a hacerlo tal cual pero era complicarme mucho ya que como es la Lectora, debía enfocarme en ellos, sí, pero en su mayoría el punto va hacia el personaje principal, en éste caso, tú.

**_Lolaflor & Rinha sempai:_** Me alegra saber que les agradó mi fic, pero, osea, son seres superiores, nacidos de Cronos, prácticamente. Vieron cómo se creaba la vida y la protegían. Aun así, me disculpo por el "desnudo" pero Luna (es decir, ustedes) vivió eras dentro de una esfera 'irrompible' y mientras los humanos creaban la 'ropa' ustedes no tenían necesidad de usarla. Es decir, son fuerzas de vida, nadie puede verlas, solo ven la luna y el sol como esferas, sería una "capa". Espero no sea muy confuso ovò ¡Gracias por leer! Rinha, Pitch no te va a violar (?

A los demás, atentamente, gracias por sus reviews y apoyo. Seguiré este fic hasta el final. Sin más, disfruten ~

* * *

.: Luna :.

·

.

.

.

.

·

·

Una luz te cegó. Viste a las pesadillas alejarse y a Pitch esconderse. Parpadeaste confundida al verlo entrar en la oscuridad de la noche e irse. Liberaste todo miedo que contuviste en un profundo y largo suspiro. Desviaste tu mirada hacia aquella luz que te cegaba cada vez más. Parecía moverse y te asustaste un poco al ver que se acercaba a ti. Intentaste ponerte de pie, mas nuevamente te fue imposible.

— **¿Estás bien? **—Aquella voz te tensó, mas no sentiste ninguna amenaza. La curiosidad te pudo y levantaste la mirada, encontrándote con una mujer, quien te observaba preocupada. Tu estado era vergonzoso y a simple vista, no sería raro que malinterpretara la situación. Estabas desnuda, lastimada y al parecer, la mujer había visto la sombra de un hombre alejarse cuando ella llegó. Te miró compasiva, tú solamente la observabas, captando sus pensamientos.

—**Mis piernas no me responden** —Mentiste. Ella parpadeó y apagó su linterna, guardándola en su bolso. Se quitó su humilde suéter de lana y te lo entregó. Dudaste, pero aceptaste el gesto con una sonrisa.  
El tacto era suave aunque picudo. Te ayudó a ponerte de pie y eras un poco más alta que ella. Era una mujer con varios años vividos, aunque no quisiste ser grosera en preguntar su edad. Te llevó hacia la salida del parque y poco a poco tus piernas se adaptaron al movimiento. Sin embargo, parecías una niña aprendiendo a caminar. Ella rió al ver tus gestos.  
Conforme se acercaban a su hogar, escuchaste cómo te contaba que había salido a hacer las compras para la cena de esa noche cuando sintió tu grito. Le agradeciste por haberte salvado, aunque omitiste todo comentario sobre Pitch. No lo creíste un tema a discutir.

El barrio era pequeño, las calles gastadas y la acera parecía tener grietas. Había varias casas muy bonitas e iluminadas. Te sujetaba bien para que no calleras mientras te dirigiera hacia una de un cálido color madera. Se podía observar la chimenea encendida y hasta ese momento no notaste el frío del ambiente.

Te indicó que te apoyaras en la pared, si no podías mantenerte de pie, mientras ella abría la puerta. Dentro todo era tan cálido y acogedor que creíste nuevamente estar junto a Sun, en tu esfera, pero no era así. Suspiraste, ¿acaso la volverías a ver?  
Te ayudó a entrar nuevamente para así cerrar la puerta. Las paredes eran de un color crema claro y los muebles de madera estaban por donde tus ojos reposaran. Había muchos adornos, en su mayoría de vidrio o plata. Tu vista deparó en una escalera.

—**Ven, querida…** —Te llamó acercándose a un pasillo en la planta baja y la seguiste con pasos lentos. Te mostró el baño y con una sonrisa te dijo que podías darte una ducha si querías. Lo consideraste, debido a que tu cuerpo estaba algo, bastante, envuelto en tierra. Tu cabello se sentía áspero. Finalmente, te llevó a una habitación que parecía suya. No era ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. Consistía en una cama matrimonial con un cobertor azul oscuro y el buró junto a él con una pequeña lámpara indiscreta. Más un escritorio con muchas fotografías y retratos. Se acercó a un closet, donde buscó alguna vestimenta, por lo menos que te sirviera hasta que encontrase algo mejor.

La observaste y te dirigiste hacia los cuadros. Había varias de una familia joven y hermosa. Sonreíste al ver la sonrisa de los tres individuos. Un hombre que irradiaba seguridad, una mujer que emanaba amabilidad y una jovencita que desprendía alegría. Cada uno unido a un abrazo en una banca blanca. Detrás un extenso sendero otoñal.

—**Mi esposo vendrá pronto del trabajo, te agradará, aunque es un gruñón por la edad** —Rió, no evitaste compartir su acción. Sonrió satisfecha al encontrar las prendas y volteó a verte, observando lo que hacías. Se acercó a ti. —**Son de hace treinta años… Yo era joven en ese entonces** —Sonrió, dándote la ropa. La miraste con un leve parpadeo. Señaló una de las fotografías, la más grande. — **Ella es mi hija…** — Volviste tu vista al cuadro. La jovencita en todas las fotos parecía una adolescente. La observaste detalladamente. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, una sonrisa radiante y un par de mejillas sonrosadas.

— **¿Dónde está ella ahora?** —La volviste a ver y notaste como cambió su expresión y salió del cuarto. Temiste haber dicho algo malo, pero antes de frustrarte te dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

—**Está en el cuarto de arriba, aunque jamás sale… Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad?** —Indagó con curiosidad, tu solo la observaste sin decir nada. **— Iré a hacer la cena, puedes ducharte tranquila…—**Comentó antes de salir. La observaste y luego al ropaje en tus manos. Caminaste hacia el baño y —es poco decir breve— batallaste casi media hora en cómo tomar un baño. En tu esfera no necesitabas de aquello, a decir verdad, jamás te manchabas ni ensuciabas. Nada te tocaba.

Pasó una hora en lo que saliste del baño ya vestida. Te había dado una blusa negra de mangas largas, un chaleco café y unos pantalones sueltos de un color gris azulado. Tus pies seguían descalzos. Una extraña sensación de calor invadió tu cuerpo. ¿Qué era esa calidez tan repentina?

Oíste la puerta de la entrada abrir y cerrarse pasivamente, te asomaste a ver de qué se trataba.  
Un anciano, de complexión débil. Mejillas regordetas, cabello canoso y unos radiantes ojos azules, casi iguales a los de Santa. Notaste cómo tenía ambas manos lastimadas y percudidas. Parpadeaste un segundo y solo te asomaste a ver. La curiosidad te pudo más cuando el hombre entró a la cocina, y lo seguiste. Un beso, plantado en la mejilla de la mujer. Un beso tan… dulce y cálido que hizo tus pómulos arder por un momento. Era simplemente tierno. Ella pareció chistar y con una sonrisa graciosa, comenzó a examinar las manos del recién llegado.

Quedaste de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y observaste la escena. Tus ojos parpadearon y notaste cómo una luz titubeaba cansada. Entrecerraste tu mirada y soltaste un suspiro profundo y pesado; esa luz provenía del alma del esposo de tan amable mujer, y eso lastimaba tu alma inmortal.

Al abrir tus ojos, tenías dos pares observándote. Te tensaste y la mujer solamente rió. Se acercó a paso lento y tomó tu mano, examinándola. Te quedaste inmóvil y tiesa. No recordabas el corte en tu mano. Lo último que viste fue una venda.

* * *

Ahora cenaban. Noel y Anelisse. Nombres algo extraños para ti, pero de extraño ni hablas, pues con solo saber quién eres te basta para ahorrarte excusas. Ambos comiendo tan tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones.

Anne —como la llamaba su esposo de cariño— le había explicado la situación, y le había susurrado algo que no pudiste escuchar, mas fue notable como el sujeto se sorprendió. _Mortales_, pensaste. Por otro lado, estaba Noel. Un hombre trabajador y que claramente amaba a su esposa. Se veía cansado por los años, aunque no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Cada vez que lo veías, te sorprendías más del parecido que tenía con Norte.  
Agradeciste internamente que nada de lo que comías fuera carne o siquiera algo similar. No querías degustar de momento algo que tú protegías por eras, te asustaba un poco el pensamiento.

Mientras batallabas mentalmente sobre cómo usar tus cubiertos, ambos presentes además de ti, te observaban. Les parecía extraña tu forma de comportarte. Como una niña que estuvo cautiva por varios años y no sabía mucho de la vida, aunque en cierta parte no era muy diferente a la realidad.  
Tus ojos no eran nada fuera de lo común, ni mucho menos tu cabello; no obstante, cuando la luz que alumbraba la casa por dentro titilaba —supieron enseguida que tenían que cambiar la bombilla— jurarían haber visto tu piel color papel junto a tu cabello blanco azulado y tus ojos tan negros como el cielo nocturno. Guardaron silencio mientras te observaban.

Notablemente, captaste aquellos ojos sobre ti y no tardaste un minuto en sentirte incomoda. Quizá estabas comportándote muy torpe o hacías gestos algo idiotas, no sabías realmente qué. Fue en un momento rápido que en tu mente apareció la imagen de las escaleras de madera y aquella puerta purpura al final, totalmente cerrada. Giraste tu cabeza hacia la entrada del comedor pero nadie cruzaba. Miraste la mesa y solo había tres platos en ella. Comenzaste a sospechar.

Noel notó lo que hacías y dedujo al instante; suspiró. — **Mi hija no bajará a cenar…** — Dijo, atrayendo tu atención.

Lo miraste confundida, quizá solo era una chica problemática. Aunque, recordando las fotos, esa adolescente ya debía ser toda una mujer… ¿Entonces por qué aún vivía con sus padres? Frunciste el ceño al no comprender; optaste por preguntar. — **¿Por qué no?** —

El hombre te miró y luego en un parpadeo lento, posó sus ojos en su mujer. Ella se mantenía algo ausente y fija en un punto ciego en la mesa. Volvió a verte, mientras tú solo la observabas a ella. — **Adara murió hace 29 años** —

El silencio fue desgarrador. Anelisse cerró sus ojos ante esas palabras y contuvo la respiración. Tu pecho ardía de espanto y dolor, tragando pesadamente. Él se mantenía firme, aunque la tristeza no abandonaba su mirada azul.  
Simplemente, el hecho de que un padre entierre a su hijo, se te hacía absurdo, espantoso, eso no debía ser así. Claro que no. ¿Qué estupidez era esa? Pero, ¿qué podías hacer tú al respecto? O podías detener una enfermedad, y mucho menos regresar a la vida un alma para volver a ser mortal. Los observaste, el ambiente estaba tenso, pero no podías parpadear.

Recordaste a tus guardianes. Cada uno de ellos. Tan vivos y leales. Tú más que nada sabías cuanto habían sufrido, tanto en sus vidas pasadas como luego de renacer. Sufrían por algo que creían invisible, y sin embargo, estaba allí. Hubo tiempos en los que querían respuestas que jamás pudiste darles por miedo. Miedo a lo que pudiesen hacer con ellas. Miedo a cómo resultaran las cosas. Miedo a ti misma. Jamás podrías perdonarte haber dejado en completa soledad al Guardián de la diversión. El espíritu más joven, que guardó muchas décadas un vació en su interior. Sin embargo, jamás estuvo solo. Siempre lo observabas, lo ayudabas, prácticamente aprendió cómo ser _Invierno_ gracias a ti, aunque jamás lo supo. No tenía que saberlo. Él creía que lo dejaste solo por la subsistencia. Error. Tu alma estaba en pedazos en esos mil años de ahogo en pena. Esa maldita sensación de muerte escurriendo por tu garganta, creando esa horrible sensación de asco y culpa. Soledad.

A veces te preguntabas que hubiera sucedido si no hubieses renacido a Pitch. Cómo habrían sido las cosas.

— **¿Y tus padres… eh…?** — Aquello te sacó de tus pensamientos. Parpadeaste terminando de despejarte y volviste a verlos. Ya estaban más calmados y parecía que todo hubiese vuelto a empezar. Se mostraban tal cual los viste hace unos minutos.

— **Soy _, lo siento** — Te mostraste confundida. — **¿Mis… Mis qué?** — Preguntaste. Tan pensativa estabas que no habías oído bien.

— **Tus padres** — Reforzó con su voz tan grave y madura. Lo miraste, meditando lo que dirías. Creíste mejor no mentir ante ellos, aunque eso te inquietara.

— **No tengo** — Dijiste sin más. Ellos parecieron verse por un momento, de reojo, disimuladamente. Tú simplemente fijaste tu mirada en la ventana. Afuera estaba oscuro, aunque apenas se veía un ligero crepúsculo, dando a entender que acababa de oscurecer por completo. No había señal de ninguna luna, aunque no era luna nueva. Las estrellas brillaban expectantes, aunque solo tú notabas la desesperación en ellas. Cerraste tus ojos, materializando en tus recuerdos, la sonrisa de Sun y esos brillos a lo lejos. Estabas perdida y no tenías ni la remota idea de cómo regresar.

— **Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Adara, no tenemos habitación de huéspedes** — Oíste la voz femenina y volviste a verla, negando levemente.

— **No, no podría. Buscaré dónde quedarme… **— Respondiste totalmente decidida, aunque ellos parecieron dudar, terminaron asintiendo. Les dedicaste una sonrisa corta aunque amable. — **Pero volveré mañana, lo prometo…** — Dijiste con una sensación de calor en tu rostro. Anne sonrió tranquila, y con sus ojos mostraba cómo se había ahorrado el insistirte a que lo hicieras. Sonreíste con picardía. Deseabas saber más sobre el mundo que protegías, necesitabas saberlo. Además, creíste oportuno ser una compañera a aquella pobre anciana. Tu sonrisa cubría la inquietud que sentías. No tenías que quedarte en esa casa. No mientras Pitch estuviera buscándote. No ahora. Ni nunca. No podías dejar tu esencia en ningún hogar mortal o las cosas se darían peor de lo que se harán.

Al final, esa noche te despediste de ellos y te fuiste. En realidad, solo te quedaste fuera de la casa en lo que veías cómo apagaban las luces y el hogar se oscurecía, pasando desapercibido junto al barrio entero. Suspiraste y volteaste a ver el panorama. Hacía frío y el viento corría rápido, golpeando tu rostro. Un aire frío, pero no invernal.

Invernal…

Cada vez que pensabas en Jack tus sentidos se congelaban, algo irónico. Estabas nerviosa, pues necesitabas su ayuda y la de los demás guardianes para enfrentar este problema, y estabas totalmente segura que el joven espíritu te reclamaría. Algo te tenía que reclamar. Estabas segura.

El sonido que hacían las hojas de los árboles contra el viento, invadía tus oídos. La naturaleza te llamó al reconocerte y no evitaste sonreír. El viento golpeó fuerte tu cuerpo y cuando quisiste ver, tus pies se elevaban del suelo, levitando con sigilo, como si el aire te abrazara. Levitabas sin ansia, dulce al tacto de lo que te rodeaba y la calma a tu alrededor. Cerraste tus ojos, fingiendo estar en tu esfera nuevamente, con aquellos copos de nieve tan suaves chocar con tu piel. Despertaste.  
Sonreíste para interiores y miraste el cielo, triste. Querías volver, eso estaba seguro, pero dudabas volver a hacerlo. Te impulsaste ágilmente y tu cuerpo salió despedido al aire, soltando un grito de éxtasis y emoción. Te dirigiste hacia el cielo, mas sabías que era inútil intentar regresar. No obstante, mientras volabas, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, y por un momento creíste ver el sol asomarse por el horizonte. Sonreíste ampliamente. La noche seguía presente e impulsabas aun más rápido tu cuerpo el aire, siendo observaba por todos los animales con los que te topabas al pasar. Tenías una mira fija, y con una sonrisa no dudaste en atravesar la maleza natural.

El viento te llevaría al Polo Norte.

* * *

El sol sonrió, mientras lágrimas carmesís rodaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Luego de ver tan espantoso momento, creyó haberte perdido para siempre, pero no fue así. No te había visto una vez que tocaste tierra. Tardó más de lo pensado en localizarte, ya que tu apariencia cambió drásticamente.

Estaba sumergida en llanto, veía continuamente tu esfera de cristal con un gran hoyo donde sobresalían vidrios rotos, incluso se veían algunas gotas de sangre azulada. Dolía tanto ver aquello que inmediatamente se ocultó, dando fin al día.  
No obstante, las estrellas te habían visto atravesar el cielo y la alarmaron con su resplandor. Al verte, tan cambiada pero con esa sonrisa, no dudó en sentirse feliz. Se mostró preocupada al ver que a lo lejos, en aquella ciudad de donde te alejabas, había arena negra en los bosques. Pitch estaba enojado, buscándote con todos esos corceles. El enfado invadió a Sun. Estaba lejos de ti, sí, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera distraer un poco al Coco en lo que llegabas al Polo. Sonrió traviesa mientras juntaba sus manos y observaba al espíritu de las pesadillas con una mirada que a cualquiera asustaría.

* * *

Tu cuerpo apenas y era diferente. Se elevaba como una pluma y la velocidad que adquiría era favorable. Antes de lo que esperabas, te encontrabas saltando en glaciares animadamente. El tacto en tus pies desnudos era frío y húmedo, pero nada desagradable. ¿También te podrías enfermar? Había muchas cosas que quisieras saber de ti en el mundo mortal.

Cuando el hielo partido y los glaciares se terminaron, te tocó caminar sobre la espesa nieve. Tus pies se hundían conforme dabas pasos y reías al quedar atascada casi a medio cuerpo. Con suerte, y por quien eres, todo a tu alrededor siendo noche te obedecía. Llegaste al final de la colina sin muchos problemas. Tu sonrisa se amplió dejando ver tus dientes perlados, al divisar ese enorme 'palacio'. El taller de Norte era rojo, muy rojo, pero eso te brindaba seguridad. Tu vista de pronto bajó y un estremecimiento recorrió tu espalda. Retrocediste unos pasos al verte tan cerca de caer por ese acantilado que parecía no tener fin.

Suspiraste y volviste a ver tu punto deseado. Parecía tan lejos, imposible de cruzar volando, menos con la fuerte ventisca azotando contra ti. Te quejaste y golpeaste tu pie contra el suelo, frustrada. De la nada, un poco de nieve se dispersó y distinguiste una flor. Pequeña pero de un tono rosado muy brillante y hermoso. La reconociste al instante.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que tenías en tu cuerpo, comenzaste a despejar el lugar. Cavabas para encontrar algo que dudabas estuviera allí, mas tenias ese presentimiento.

Cuando perdías las esperanzas y sentías que tu cuerpo era cubierto por esa ya molesta nieve, lo hallaste. Un túnel, profundo, que aún conservaba el tono natural verdoso de la primavera. Te dejaste caer hasta que tus pies tocaron suelo sólido. Tu cuerpo entrada perfectamente de pie y comenzaste a caminar. Rápidamente el frío se esfumaba, comenzando a albergar un calor húmedo.

Tus pies no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Aquello parecía eterno, estaba silencioso y comenzaba a angostarse. Te asustaste, pero unas voces te alertaron.

Justo a tu izquierda divisaste otro túnel, mucho más grande. Comenzaste a correr deseando ya llegar. Corrías lo más rápido que podías, mientras sentías tus músculos doler y tus pies pesados. Jadeabas desesperada y tu aliento comenzaba a perderse. Confundiéndose con el paso que dabas. Finalmente acabó.

Golpeaste el muro que te impedía continuar y lanzaste un grito eufórico. Frunciste el ceño molesta y te abrazaste, sintiéndote frustrada. Comenzabas a perder las esperanzas de llegar, estabas temblando, aunque no era por frío. Temblabas por todo. Porque estabas perdida, vulnerable y sola. Mucho más sola. Te mordiste el labio inferior al recalcarte aquello. **— Por favor, ayúdame Sun…** — Rogaste; fue entonces que sentiste tu cabeza fría. Pegaste un salto de sorpresa y levantaste la mirada. Había nieve en tu cabeza y pequeños rayos de sol asomándose por el hueco a metros sobre ti. Contuviste el aliento y comenzaste a escapar. Te sostenías de las rocas y pequeñas aberturas, hasta que pudiste tomar el equilibrio justo y saltar hacia la superficie.

De repente, el aire navideño se incrustó en tu cuerpo una vez tocando el suelo. Se levantaste como podías y observaste el lugar.

El trineo. Había yetis y algunos duendes limpiándolo. Varios renos forcejeaban contra las matas de pelo parlantes, mientras se escuchaban los cascabeles de sus monturas. Suspiraste feliz, mostrando una sonrisa aliviada. **— Finalmente… —** Murmuraste, tu voz se sintió tan real.

Fue eso lo que hizo que todas las miradas se clavaran en ti, incomodándote. Intentaste retroceder pero te detuvo algo. Era grande, peludo —aunque suave— y, ahora, te levantaba con una mano. Te sentiste diminuta al ver al yeti de un tono grisáceo observándote acusadoramente.  
Phil seguramente te confundía con algún otro espíritu. Normalmente batallaba con ello, ya que había tenido muchos problemas con Frost al querer entrometerse en el taller.

— **E-espera un momento, solo vine a ver a Norte** — Te apresuraste a hablar, notando como tenía las intenciones de arrojarte lejos. _Vaya seguridad, Santa estaba loco…_

Lo consideró un momento y tú simplemente le sonreíste, acercándote para susurrarle la verdad. Alarmado, te dejó gentilmente en el suelo e hizo un gesto de disculpa. Negaste varias veces con la cabeza y volviste tu vista al taller. Por impulso, corriste hasta estar una vez dentro. Todos esos muñecos, peluches, juguetes, era maravilloso. Había mucha vida en aquel lugar y el asombro te atrapaba incluso a ti. Seguiste tu camino, directo al globo.

Para tu mala, o buena, fortuna estaban todos reunidos. Al parecer habían visto que algo malo sucedía, aunque las luces continuaban igual. No comprendían por qué sentían ese sentimiento de presión en su pecho, y barriga.  
Tus pasos al correr se sintieron a distancia, a pesar de que te faltaba bastante por llegar. El pooka rápidamente sacó sus boomerangs y Jack empuñó su cayado con fuerza. Tooth se puso alerta mientras que Sandman se mantenía inexpresivo, al igual que Santa. Estos últimos no percibían el peligro.  
Cuando cruzaste el umbral, mostraron sorpresa y tuviste que sostenerte de tus rodillas para tranquilizarte e intentar recobrar todo el aliento perdido.

Los guardianes de la esperanza y diversión bajaron la guardia, el hada se mantenía expectante.

Tosiste un poco al sentir tu garganta seca y una vez estable, volviste a verlos. Los cinco te observaban en silencio, pero no tuviste tiempo de repasar sus expresiones ya que diste directamente a quien fuiste a ver. Te acercaste un par de pasos, cansada y tu vista se nubló un poco, mareándote. Te sostuviste la cabeza y te viste cerca del suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Tu cuerpo no reaccionaba y esperaste el impacto.

Más no llegó. Un fuerte agarre. Fue lo que sentiste al volver a abrir tus ojos. Lo primero que viste fue un brazo joven sostenerte de la cintura y un bastón helado casi rosando tu mejilla. El tacto era tan frío que quemaba; creíste ciegamente que a eso se debía ese calor en tu rostro.  
Fueron varios los minutos en los que te tuvo así, a pesar de que ya estabas mejor, no hacías nada. Te parecía extraño todo aquello. Alguien aclaró la garganta fuertemente, intentando dispersar el momento. A pesar de que no pudieron distinguir quien fue, tu vista se clavó en los ojos tan especiales del Hada de los Dientes, y ella te miró sorprendida, un poco incomoda.

Cuando el agarre disminuyó, no hiciste más que apresurarte e ir con Norte. El mencionado observó tus acciones, ¿Qué hacia una adolescente en su taller? ¿Cómo había pasado a Phil? Quizá debía hacer cambio de puestos con esos yetis holgazanes…

— **Por favor** — Te apresuraste a decir, haciéndolo parpadear. — **Necesito tu ayuda, Nicholas, es importante** —

No sabrías decir que fue lo que más shockeó. Tu voz tan molestamente familiar, o cómo llamaste a Santa. El guardián del asombro se heló. Esa voz, ¡cómo olvidarla! Aunque sonaba distinta, le parecía irrepetible, inconfundible. Te miraba sorprendido, era el único que te reconocía en esa sala, de momento. Se golpeó mentalmente, sonaba algo ridículo lo que pensaba, no podrías ser él. Era imposible. Mostró confusión y duda. Sonrió repentinamente. — **Dingle, apaga las luces** — Gritó con fuerza. Los presentes, a excepción de ti, lo miraron sin comprender.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se oyeran los cascabeles veloces y atropellados, seguidos de las luces del taller apagándose súbitamente. En ese momento Norte sonrió asombrado. Tu cabello empalidecía, mientras tus ojos hacían todo lo contrario. Juraría haber visto el mismo espacio en tus orbes oscuros. Tu piel cual papel deslumbraba incluso a los demás presentes.

El peli-blanco te observaba detalladamente. Sus ojos recorrieron literalmente desde tus pies descalzos hasta tu cabeza, especialmente tu rostro. Dio un paso hacia adelante inconscientemente y al percatarse, volvió a alejarse. Suspiró intentando calmar esa ansiedad de acercarse a ti. Tú lo observaste, mientras él miraba el suelo. Se sentía extraño tenerlo frente a ti.

En un ágil movimiento, papá Noé se inclinó frente a ti, dejando boquiabiertos a todos e incómodamente avergonzada a ti. Hiciste un gesto para que se vuelva a poner de pie y suspiraste aliviada al verlo obedecer. Eso había sido algo vergonzoso. Él simplemente se rió por lo bajo, extendiendo sus brazos maravillado.

— **Lunar, cómo no me has dicho que venías. ¡Hubiera preparado un gran banquete!** — Exclamó, haciéndote sonreír con pena. Sandman sonrió emocionado y creó varias formas y figuras sobre su cabeza con esa hermosa arena dorada. Al verlo, sonreíste, quizás eras la única entendiendo lo que quería decir. Bunnymund y Tooth solo te observaban con una gran sorpresa en sus rostros. ¡Manny estaba frente a ellos! Y era una mujer, más bien una adolescente, ¿qué clase de broma era esa?  
Por otro lado, Jack era el más sorprendido. Frente a él, a pocos metros estaba la luna, SU luna que lo había hecho renacer. Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo posesivo que había sido y se extrañó. ¿Por qué…?

Negaste un par de veces al ver el entusiasmo que ponía Norte ante el suceso, mientras Conejo comenzaba a impacientarse. Reíste con gracia. — **Escucha, Nicholas…** — El nombrado te observó, dejando de hablar. Te mostraste angustiada. **— No era mi intención venir, pero…** — Suspiraste, creyendo que llorarías en cualquier momento. **— Necesito regresar al cielo, por favor. Desde allí puedo intentar solucionar las cosas. Pitch me expulsó de mi lugar e intentó asesinarme** — Contuviste el aliento, intentando no quebrarte. Realmente estabas asustada. — **Debo regresar** —

— **¿Por qué quiso matarla?** — La voz del joven guardián llegó a tus oídos y te giraste a verlo. En tanto sus ojos se cruzaron, un ligero escalofrío recorrió tu espalda, extrañándote de ello.

— **Para destruirlos a ustedes…** — Murmuraste algo inquieta. Arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

— **¿Qué conseguiría con eso? No entiendo** — Se quejó cruzándose de brazos, mostrándose enfadado. Curvaste tus labios, dispuesta a hablar.

— **Sucede, Jack, que si yo muero…**— Alguien te interrumpió.

—… **Nosotros nos volveremos tan vulnerables que seríamos una presa fácil para él** — Bunny se mostró frustrado. Su pata posterior derecha golpeaba el suelo con ímpetu, inquieto. Lo miraste comprensiva.

A tu mente llegó el momento de su muerte. Tragaste pesadamente. Aquel valiente y corajudo guerrero, capaz de defender lo que ama y desea. Lleno de esperanza, aunque la haya creído perdida. Lo recordaste rendido contra ese árbol, sangrando. Aquel sujeto que conociste siglos atrás era tan alto como el actual Bunny, pero humano. Moreno, ojos verdes como el follaje de los árboles y un cabello tan negro que llegaba a encantar. Ahora el pooka era diferente, sin embargo su esencia no había cambiado y te enorgullecía eso. Su alma, unida a la de un conejo en las mismas condiciones, habían creado tan hermoso ser. Sonreías levemente. Pero no evitabas sentir un malestar. En tu mente había un espantoso pensamiento. Al verlos no podías evitar pensar que les habías robado su vida mortal.

Curvaste tus labios, desconcertada.

Los segundos pasaron y seguías sumisa en tus pensamientos. Ni siquiera notaste cuando un par de zafiros se clavaron en ti nuevamente. Jack sentía una molesta sensación en su pecho, latía y latía, y era espantosamente cálido. Bufó molesto y se tocó el pecho, intentando así 'enfriarse'.

La situación era extraña. De la nada apareciste y cambiaste totalmente la visión de todos los guardianes. Miraste el cielo oscurecido, la luna había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tu mirada se ensombreció. Vulnerable y casi mortal, no podías hacer nada.  
Mordiste tu labio inferior por décima vez ese día. Ya ardían de tanto repetir la misma acción y estaban algo rojizos. Sentiste pasos detrás de ti y volteaste lentamente. Los guardianes del asombro, recuerdos, sueños y esperanza, observaban como un par de pies pálidos se acercaban a ti. Antes de poder reaccionar, un pulgar helado rosaba tus labios, enfriándolos al instante.

Tus mejillas ardieron, conteniendo la respiración.

—**Entonces…** — Comenzó, mirándote fijamente. — **Conoces mi nombre, pero yo no sé el suyo…**—

—**Dime _** —Ambos cuerpos eran fríos, pero algo se derretía… En lo profundo de ti.


	3. The sun

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro. Algo diferente a lo visto, quise ir un poco más allá, tocando el tema _MiM_, que me pareció interesante. Sin más, disfrútenlo ~

**Atención: **Esto es un _Jack Frost/ Lectora_. Si te disgusta, abandona esta página y busca algo de tu agrado. Gracias ~

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes];

**Aclaración:** Donde aparezca "_" va tu nombre ~

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Themilimza**_**: **Sí. Es decir, cualquier mortal la puede ver ya que la luna no es algo en lo que ellos necesiten creer para ver. Por más que 'tu' seas casi mortal ahora, te van a poder ver ya que seguirás siendo aquella esfera nocturna, no importa tu apariencia c: Eso complicará un poquito las cosas luego ~

_**Abby: **_Oh, I'm glad you like my fic ~ I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll traduce the story to english, maybe soon. But, thanks a lot 3

A las demás, muchas gracias por sus reviews, muy alentadores. Sin más, espero les guste ~

* * *

.: Luna :.

·

.

.

.

.

·

Con una tasa de chocolate en la mano y un caramelo en la boca, mirabas divertida la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ti. Siempre observabas como los guardianes podían ser tan graciosos cuando se los miraba en un momento casual, pero verlo en persona era otra cosa.  
Te mordías la lengua para no reír.

Tooth volaba de aquí para allá, siendo seguida por sus babytooths, mientras esperaban ordenes de su imagen superior. Sandman dormía mientras levitaba a una altura impresionante en el taller, seguido de Jack que intentaba a toda costa no reírse del hombrecito, mientras Bunny saltaba para alcanzarlo y despertarlo. Meme parecía ser la diversión del día.

Un par de pasos atrajeron tu atención. Volteaste la mirada para encontrarte con Norte, quien mantenía una sonrisa amable que te hizo sonreír. Se sentó pacientemente a tu lado, mientras tomaba una galleta de chocolate que había en una pequeña mesa cerca de ti. Reíste levemente. **— Deberías cuidarte Noé** —

—**A los niños les gusta verme pachoncito** — Bromeó. Partiste en risa, llegando a ponerte totalmente colorada. El anciano sonreía victorioso de su objetivo. El ambiente estaba muy animado, ningún guardián parecía tomarle importancia al peligro que se desarrollaba fuera. A excepción de Santa y, claro, tu. Ambos intercambiaban miradas sin ninguna expresión en específico. — **Me facilitaría las cosas… Que explicaras… Me gustaría saber…— **Lo miraste dudosa y bajaste la cabeza, para toparte con tu chocolate ya tibio. Suspiraste. — **Te escucho…**—

* * *

El sol revisaba el Sur de América. Pasó por Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay, Perú, Argentina, Chile, incluso revisó el océano Atlántico, pero nada. Pitch había simplemente desaparecido. Tal vez huía. Se le dificultaría encontrarlo de día, más si por donde viese alumbraba el lugar. No podía acercarse a las sombras. Curvó sus labios, desconcertada y algo inquieta.

Con un suspiro se dio por vencida. Levantó la mirada, topándose con la esfera de cristal azul. Frunció el ceño, colocándose en posición fetal en su esfera, pensativa. No podía hacer más que lo que hacía, y eso la hacía sentir muy inútil. Se removió volviendo a colocarse derecha y observó las estrellas, y como éstas denotaban preocupación por la situación. Se mordió el labio, y en la oscuridad del espacio giró sobre el eje, para continuar buscando.

Vio como todos, sean animales o plantas, se erguían orgullosos y cálidos ante su mirada que se filtraba a la Tierra como rayos de sol. Sonrió tranquila y a su mente volvieron una gran cantidad de recuerdos.

¿Cómo había nacido en el Sol? Un completo misterio incluso para ella misma. Sun era la esencia de aquella estrella que los humanos siempre veían en su planeta. Ellos hacían encontrado una explicación, y no era errónea. Pero solo se refería a su sol. ¿Y Sun? Ella solo había abierto sus ojos hacía ya muchas, muchas eras…

**0oooºooo0**

_Despertó con un golpe en su cabeza. Si, así de extraño. Su cuerpo levitaba frío y húmedo. Su alrededor totalmente oscuro, sin ninguna luz siquiera pequeña. Era un espacio en el que su respiración retumbaba y volvía a sus oídos, como si hubiera pareces rodeando su cuerpo. Pero no, solo volvía. _

_Cronos la había acunado en su claro desde que era un simple rayo de luz. Nunca supo mucho de él, más que era alguien importante.  
Debía serlo si la había creado. Solo podía escuchar su voz, jamás pudo verlo. Por más que buscara se le hacía imposible, y comprendió. Comprendió que cada dios con lo suyo, y calló. Calló por miedo a la inexistencia. _

_Vivió en soledad dentro de su esfera de agua roja, cual sangre humana. Su cuerpo era frío y temblaba. Pedía consejos a aquel que se hacía llamar su "padre", y muy pocas veces obtenía respuestas. Conoció la ira, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no sucumbir ante ella, y controlarse. _

— _**No quiero estar sola…—**__ Era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar, sumergido en oscuridad. Ella era la única pisca de luz que sobresalía de allí. __**— No quiero estar sola, no más… Dame un propósito…—**_

_Pasó un milenio para que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, atendidas y saciadas. Despertó envuelta en un saco de llamas azules. Un mar de luces que se movían en una corriente eléctrica de aire tibio a su alrededor. Su sonrisa no pudo ser borrada por unos cuantos miles de años. Hablaba con las estrellas, y ellas le respondían a pesar de la distancia. Y surgió la calidez del primer amor que encendió sus ojos, su piel y su cabeza. Ardió en llamas otorgando ese calor que tanto hacía falta. Volviéndose uno con cada una de ellas, siendo algo totalmente imposible. El sol._

_La caída de Cronos fue más que una razón para ser sustituida. Apenas y sabía algo del dios, aunque no es como si deseara saberlo. Hades, Zeus y Poseidón habían puesto fin a aquel misterio. Por voces conocidas, fue alarmada que Cronos había sido exiliado o enviado a Tártaro. Noticia que le causó un gran escalofrío._

_Su puesto en aquel espacio fue lentamente eliminado, quedando a la deriva en un agujero negro en lo que duran un año y cinco meses. Hallándose sola nuevamente. Sumergida en la ausencia, fue arrojada a un universo, uno de los tantos. Uno paralelo a los otros. Uno muy distinto, totalmente alejado. Era un espacio seco y frío. No había tantas luces como su antiguo hogar, pero éstas brillaban aún más fuertes. Murmuraban a medida que su cuerpo era despedido hacia lo desconocido. _

_Bastó unas pocas horas para que lo viera. Aquella masa de tierra con esa forma tan peculiar. Finalmente su cuerpo se detuvo, de un movimiento lento. Observó hacia arriba, abajo, alrededor. Parecía lo que temía, deseaba que no. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo tomó color, olvidando esa palidez. Sus llamas encerraron su cuerpo en una circunferencia cálida, muy seca. Suspiró con tristeza y desolación. __Ese era su nuevo puesto, su nuevo lugar._

_Por algunos minutos observó aquella esfera de colores pardos delante suyo. Le parecía extraña y totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba a ver. En el largo plazo que se mantuvo allí, fue en silencio, sin siquiera emitir un leve suspiro o sonido. Notó con pasar del tiempo que el lado que podía ver era iluminado totalmente, dándole una mejor visión. Y un día luego de casi mil años, estornudó._

– _**¿Mhun?**__ — _

_Abrió sus ojos, cubriéndose la boca. Parpadeó unos instantes creyendo haber escuchado algo. Se debatió mentalmente si quizá habría sido ella, pero no. En un ágil movimiento, una mano se sostuvo de la esfera, para escalar. Se asustó un poco, aunque intrigada se acercó. No pasó ni medio minuto para que un rostro, seguido de la totalidad del cuerpo quedara a la vista frente a ella. Un par de ojos azules y una cabellera blanco-azulada se posicionaban sobre el planeta. Su cuerpo era diferente al suyo, e irradiaba curiosidad su rostro. _

_Ella se talló sus ojos para volver a verlo, previniendo que quizá solo alucinaba. Él rió._

— _**¿Hola?**__ —_

_Frunció el ceño, ladeando la mirada en desconfianza. __**— ¿Quién eres?**__ —_

—_**Creo que la pregunta sería, qué somos, ¿no crees?**__ — El muchacho continuaba sentado en aquél objeto. ¿Acaso había estado todo ese tiempo allí, y ella sin saberlo? _

— _**Bien, ¿qué somos?**__ —Se cruzó de brazos, en lo que su esfera irradiaba más llamas ardientes. El joven se removió incomodo ante el cambio de temperatura, pero solo la observó, manteniendo su sonrisa. _

— _**Somos fuentes de vida, una de las tantas**__ — Hacía gestos graciosos con sus manos, que ella solo pudo reaccionar con una leve risa. Él sonrió. — __**Mi nombre es Sin, soy la luna**__ —Dijo con orgullo señalándose, luego la señaló a ella. __**— Tú eres el sol, pero ¿cómo te llamas?**__ — Se inclinó hacia adelante, curioso. _

— _**Soy Sun…**__ —La peli-roja lo observó, sin parpadear. No comprendía a que se refería con "el sol". Decidió callar._

— _**¡Oh, qué bello nombre! **__— Rió, y posó ambas manos en sus rodillas descubiertas. __**— El antiguo sol se llamaba Sigel, y era una anciana irritante, sin lindos modales **__— El oji-azul arrugó la nariz con desagrado y la chica solo pudo morderse la lengua para no reír. — __**Vamos a hacer un gran trabajo juntos, ya verás. Llevo años intentando progresar con esto pero solo no puedo mucho más. Es bueno tenerte **__— Comentó con una sonrisa, haciendo referencia a la esfera en la cual estaba sentado. _

_La luna observó al sol. Ella sintió como todo el calor que tenía su cuerpo, mágicamente se transportaba a sus mejillas._

* * *

— _**Dime Sin, ¿a ti también te exiliaron? —**__ Comentó ella con curiosidad un día, mientras sosteniendo con sus manos la construcción, para observarla más detalladamente. Él se encogió de hombros._

— _**Siempre he estado aquí. Este lugar no ha cambiado, solo mis compañeros**__ — Sonrió. — __**Dicen que soy hijo de Enlil, dios del viento y del cielo, y de Ninlil, diosa del aire —**__ Soltó una risa simpática, mirándola tranquilo. — __**Seres iguales a tus padres…**__ —_

_Sun lo miró sorprendida. __**— ¿Mis padres? Pero yo soy…**__ —_

_El joven negó con una sonrisa suave. — __**El sol es hija de Mundilfari, o eso dicen. Aunque los rumores son muchos, ya que se me toma a mi también como su primogénito **__— Sacó la lengua en burla, ocasionando una risa confusa en la chica. — __**Pero ignora eso, ¡no te distraigas y ayúdame!**__ — Exclamó molesto de tener que cargar todo el peso. Ella se exaltó y acudió a su ayuda. _

— _**Y dime, ¿cuántos compañeros has tenido?**__ — Preguntó curiosa, en lo que él suspiraba cansado. _

— _**Parece que te gusta preguntar**__ — Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ella. — __**Solo dos, tú eres la tercera. Soporté a un infante por eras y a una anciana por varios períodos, pero al fin aparece alguien amable **__— Se mofó observándola, ella solo sonrió con un leve rubor que él pudo notar y amplió su sonrisa. _

— _**¿Por qué esa expresión tan feliz?**__ —Indagó Sun temerosa de que le haya hecho alguna broma como años antes. El peli-blanco solo desvió la mirada con un deje de burla, acompañado de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _

— _**Solo estoy animado. No estoy solo y tengo un propósito **__— Concluyó, enmudeciendo a la chica con su sonrisa tan radiante y brillante. — __**¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! ¡Éste proyecto será todo un éxito! **__— El sol solo asintió con una sonrisa enamoradiza._

* * *

— _**¿Sin?**__ — Su voz hacía eco en el espacio, mientras las estrellas se movían a lo lejos, buscándolo. Horas antes había despertado por un grito. Un grito lleno de terror. No sabía por qué, pero había distinguido ese tono como la voz de la luna.  
Se asustó al no verlo en su puesto, su esfera estaba destruida, con un gran hoyo en la parte superior. Cristales caían y se perdían en la oscuridad de la zona, sin dejar rastro. Temió lo peor. Su pecho se oprimía a medida que pasaban los minutos y él no aparecía, ni rastros. Observaba a su alrededor y dejó que gotas carmesí cayeran por sus ojos. Más que nada deseó que el chico saliera de detrás de la Tierra —como la había llamado— sonriéndole y diciendo que todo era una broma. "Caíste Sun, debiste ver tu rostro". Se mordió el labio, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras empapaba su cuerpo en llanto. _

— _**¿Dónde estás?... Sin, no quiero estar sola. No más… —**_

**0oooºooo0**

Contuvo la respiración al verse observando un glaciar. Se apartó rápidamente y pegó un grito que alarmó a las estrellas. Frustrada, golpeó su esfera y esta emitió un crujido. Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Posó una mano sobre la grieta y suspiró. Su mirada se volvió ausente mientras volvía a observar la esfera enfrente suyo. — **Deja vú **— Murmuró. Sonriendo con tristeza. Luego, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada furiosa comenzó a golpear con fuerza su esfera. Las estrellas solo la observaban sorprendidas, y algunas la alentaban. — **Ya perdí a Luna una vez, ¡no lo haré de nuevo! —** Aquello desgarró totalmente el alma de las estrellas, que solo murmuraban con dolor. Ellas habían presenciado cómo Sin y Sun se conocieron, avanzaron, crecieron el uno al otro, llegando a lo inevitable. Amor. Y de la noche a la mañana, él ya no estaba. Un agujero negro había arrastrado al muchacho de una forma tan violenta, que estaba más que claro que no fue una simple coincidencia. Alguien se lo había llevado, ¿pero quién? El aire se quebró.

Miraban atentas como Sun se sostenía para no caer por el hoyo y se movía apuntando hacia la zona donde quería caer. —** Quiero que cuando no esté, ustedes refuercen el sol. Por favor, hasta que regrese. Se los encargo, no dejen que muera **— Se oyeron murmuros positivos y sonrió. Les dio una última mirada, y se dejó caer. Cuando su cuerpo traspasó el claro, una nube de arena la eclipsó y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tomó envión, apresurándose.

Norte suspiraba con una sonrisa atenta. Mirabas los adornos navideños por cada tramo del taller, seguido de los duendes holgazanes yendo de un lado a otro. Reíste ligeramente. Habías terminado de relatar lo poco que sabías y te había sucedido, obteniendo asentimientos de un sorprendido Santa. Tal vez eras algo ignorante de lo que ocurría más allá del cielo, pero no sabías mucho. Solo Sun podría darte respuestas tanto a ti como a los guardianes.

Viste como Santa se levantaba para regañar a Jack por haber dejado la pared escarchada, y como el guardián de la diversión ponía una mirada inocente. Bunny rodó los ojos oyendo al muchacho replicar como un niño cuando claramente fue él. Te pusiste de pie y caminaste hacia ellos. **— Jack** — El nombrado te miró y tú pusiste tus manos sobre tu cintura. — **La verdadera debilidad, está en quien no sabe reconocer sus errores **— Sonaste muy calmada, él se encogió avergonzado. — **Además, solo fue un accidente. Estoy segura que Norte no te culpará. ¿Verdad? **— Dirigiste una mirada algo tétrica al anciano, quien se estremeció y sonrió nervioso. _Si las miradas matasen…_

— **C-claro que no Jack, los duendes lo limpiarán. Sucede todo el tiempo con o sin ti** — Los cascabeles sonaron, mientras sus portadores maldecían mentalmente y se preguntaban cómo diablos harían para llegar hasta allí arriba. Solo pudiste reír. ¿Por qué de repente defendías tanto a Jack?

— **Bien **— Dijiste sin más, con una sonrisa serena, un par de ojos azules te observaban atentos.

— **Ahora debemos pensar cómo haremos para librarnos de Pitch** — Comentó Tooth, captando la atención de todos. Tú la observaste y no pudiste evitar bajar la mirada. Pitch quería asesinarte, y de solo pensarlo tus ojos se aguaron. Sentiste un tacto frío en tu hombro, y volviste a ver la mano pálida en él. Subiste para encontrarte con la mirada invernal a la que solo pudiste sonreír.

Bunny se dispuso a hablar a ver al hada algo inquieta. — **Lo primero que hará será buscar entre los espíritus, estoy seguro** — Lo volviste a ver. — **Hay muchos que renacieron de ti, y con esta noticia no dudaran en ayudarte** — Sonrió, y solo suspiraste. No dudabas de ello, pero era tan peligroso… Posaste tu mano sobre la que aún estaba apoyada en tu hombro como consuelo. No querías esto y mucho menos una batalla. Estabas cansada ya de ver muertes y sufrimiento. Doblaste tus labios aturdida por todo.

Jack se estremeció. Tu palma era mucho más cálida que la suya y un hormigueo incomodo recorrió su abdomen. Arrugó la nariz y solo desvió un poco la mirada, sintiéndose extraño.

Tooth, quien mantenía la mirada indiferente, habló. — **Debemos alejarla de todos nosotros** — Bunny la miró y suspiró, negando.

— **Lo que Tooth quiere decir…** — Miró a la nombrada de lado, mientras ella solo se cruzaba de brazos y continuaba coordinando a las haditas**.— Es… que debemos esconderte. Si Pitch te busca, comenzará por aquí. Lo mejor sería apartarte de tu mundo** — Volvió a verte, más tranquilo.

— **Al mundo mortal** — Afirmaste, a lo que asintió. Suspiraste un poco más tranquila. — **Puedo hacerlo, aunque no sé cómo actuar allí. Podría intentarlo** — Murmuraste la última frase con inquietud, Norte sonrió.

— **No irás sola, tampoco** — Rió el anciano, lo observaste curiosa. — **Jack te acompañará** —

— **¿¡QUÉ!? —** Te espantaste un poco. El grito resonó en tu oído derecho y solo te apartaste. Se adelantó un par de pasos hacia los demás. **— ¿¡Cómo se supone que haré eso!? Apenas y los niños comenzaron a creer en mí. Nadie más puede verme** — Frunció el ceño y solo lo observaste, bajando la mirada y sonriendo levemente.

Santa vio tu sonrisa y no evitó sonreír también. — **Oh, claro que sí podrán… Te harás pasar por un adolescente mortal, Jack… ¡Pero necesitarás dónde quedarte!** — Exclamó notando ese pequeño detalle. Volvió su vista hacia Tooth y Bunnymund, quienes por alguna razón retrocedieron. — **Decidido, ellos serán tus padres** — Mencionó satisfecho luego de observarlos.

Bunny estaba pálido bajo el pelaje y Tooth por poco y pierde las plumas. ¿Ellos? ¿Ser mortales y fingir ser padres de Jack? Oh, dios mío…

El pooka iba a replicar pero te adelantaste. — **Yo ya tengo dónde quedarme** — Sonreíste. — **Conocí a una familia muy amable cuando caí a tierra** — Norte sonrió, sería favorable tenerte incluso siendo mortal, lejos de los guardianes incluso ellos siendo mortales. Pasarías desapercibida. — **Bueno, ¿listos?** — Reíste un poco al ver el desconcierto en los tres rostros, pero suspiraste tranquila. Llevaste ambas manos a tu pecho, y pediste a los dioses que por favor aún tuvieras tus habilidades. Te mordiste el labio al no sentir nada y te quejaste frustrada. Tus guardianes te observaban algo preocupados, más Norte que ninguno de los otros. Meme volvía a flotar en su amado sueño.

Dejaste caer tus brazos, estabas estresada, y los miraste, encogiéndote de hombros. El silencio se formó, y se quebró.

_Un fuerte estallido resonó en el lugar, mientras los cristales superiores del taller se quebraban._ Norte se apresuró a salir de allí, Bunny y Tooth se apartaron mientras que Sandman estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para no salir herido, aunque había despertado. Miraste sorprendida como una de los ventanales superiores se rompía y comenzaba a caer hacia ti. Estabas tan shockeada que no te movías. No te importaba el vidrio, sino aquella bola de fuego que había sido interceptada por él y ahora, caía por su culpa.

Algo sujetó tu brazo izquierdo mientras tiraba de él alejándote de la zona. Cerraste tus ojos por un momento en lo que sentiste el impacto cristalino contra el suelo, y gemiste por la rudeza. Todo se volvió silencio, no se oía nada más que las respiraciones aceleradas de todos.

Sentiste una caricia. Muy suave y delicada, como si temiese lastimarte.

Fuiste abriendo lentamente tus ojos, mientras observabas el deterioro de la sala. Tu impulso fue buscarlos. Viste a Norte maldiciendo en ruso, a Meme con una expresión preocupada mientras se acercaba hacia los escombros, luego a Bunny ayudando a Tooth. Suspiraste aliviada y volteaste. Sonreíste ampliamente al comprobar que el quinto y último guardián estaba ileso. Jack te observaba más tranquilo y se mantuvo acariciando tus hombros, inconscientemente.

…

Al notarlo, tu rostro enrojeció rápidamente. Él tembló y se alejó a una velocidad impresionante, en lo que tú suspirabas. Se mantuvieron observándose por unos minutos, hasta que sintieron la voz exaltada de Santa.

— **¡Hay alguien ahí!** — Giraste sobre ti misma para ver lo que ocurría, y en efecto había alguien. Por los cristales no se podía ver muy bien, pero era sólido y comenzaba a moverse. Los vidrios se empañaban mientras se levantaba y tu corazón palpitó inmensamente feliz. Corriste hacia donde estaba aquella silueta, y te detuviste un momento. Volteaste y llamaste a Tooth, quien acudió en tu ayuda sin pensarlo mucho. Ambas observaron y el hala sonrió, luego se fue hacia la habitación siguiente. Les diste a entender a los demás que no se acercaran, y volviste a escabullirte por ahí.

Esquivando escombros, notaste como iba aumentando la temperatura bruscamente y la viste.

Una joven morena, cuyos cabellos eran flamas de fuego. Ella se inclinó un poco, intentando removerse del lugar. Logró sentarse en el suelo, mientras te observaba.  
Se mantuvo así un largo tiempo, examinándote. Tú no podías ocultar tu alegría, ni mucho menos reprimir esa sonrisa que no tardó mucho en aparecer en tu rostro. Finalmente, habló.

— **¿_?** — Dijo con duda, pasó la mirada por todo el lugar y deparó finalmente en el techo destruido. Se avergonzó un poco de aquello.

Asentiste mientras te ponías de rodillas en el suelo frente a ella. Iba a decirte algo, cuando un aleteo se hizo presente, mostrando al Hada de los dientes con prendas en la mano.

Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, procedió a tranquilizarse, para calmar el fuego. Tooth y tú la ayudaron a levantarse, y con gestos chistosos y algo extraños, dio un par de pasos. Una vez salió del tumulto reciente, se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo. Soltando una queja.

Un silencio se formó cuando se vieron frente a los masculinos, y fuiste la primera en hablar. **— Bueno… —** La miraste observarse el cabello y no evitaste reír. — **Ella es Sun, **_**the Girl In Sun**_** —** Dijsite con una sonrisa. — **Les presento al sol** —

Ok, si había sido un día interesante. Más para los pobres guardianes que aún intentaban procesar todo lo sucedido. Sonreíste graciosa y algo llamó tu atención. Sun se levantó con dificultad y los miró con ojos penetrantes a inconsciencia.

— **Será mejor que actúen rápido. Pitch se dirige hacia aquí** —

* * *

_Bueno, lamento mucho el retraso. Espero poder subir mi próximo capítulo pronto. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo ~ _

_¿Reviews? Quiero saber que opinan ~_

_Sin más, hasta pronto ~_


	4. Change

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro. Algo diferente a lo visto, quise ir un poco más allá, tocando el tema _MiM_, que me pareció interesante. Sin más, disfrútenlo ~

**Atención: **Esto es un _Jack Frost/ Lectora_. Si te disgusta, abandona esta página y busca algo de tu agrado. Gracias ~

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes];

**Aclaración:** Donde aparezca "_" va tu nombre ~

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Coraline02**_**: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra demasiado que te guste este humilde fic. Yo sigo constantemente el suyo. Sigo "I Believe In You" desde que iba por el capítulo cinco ~ Espero te guste este cap, que tomaré el tiempo de dedicar a las tres personas que comentaron el anterior. Gracias por el review.

A las demás, muchas gracias por sus reviews, muy alentadores. Sin más, espero les guste ~

Este capítulo, va dedicado pura y exclusivamente para **Coraline02**; ; **Mel-Frost; Nerea Infante.** ¡Gracias!

* * *

.: Luna :.

.

·

Sentiste un temblor en tu interior al oír aquello, y Jack se apresuró a sujetarte antes de que calleras. El miedo se vio en tu rostro y Norte frunció el ceño, apretando el puño de cuya mano se desplegaba el tatuaje de 'Naugthy'.

— **¡Phill, mi trineo!** — Lo escuchaste gritar y lo miraste. Se veía frustrado y entrecerraste tus ojos, comprensiva. El yeti de un color grisáceo oscuro, rápidamente pasó corriendo por una de las puertas sin entrar a dónde ustedes se encontraban. La voz de Santa era bastante grave y potente. Suspiraste rendida, aún en brazos del albino, quién miraba el cielo atentamente por el ventanal destruido.

Bunny se adelantó a hablar. — **Y, ¿qué haremos ahora, compañero? ¿Enfrentarlo?** — Preguntó, totalmente serio. Más de lo normal. El anciano suspiró.

— **No **— Apenas y le dirigió una mirada. — **Distraeré a Pitch por un tiempo, en lo que ustedes escapan por los túneles. Necesitamos saca Sun de aquí rápido. ¿Entendido? **— Te miró fijamente, y mostraste preocupación.

— **Pero, Nicholas…—**

— **¿Entendido?** — Repitió haciéndote temblar nuevamente. Le hizo un gesto a Sandman para que lo siguiera, y el hombrecito no dudó en obedecer. Los viste alejarse y salir de allí con prisa y paso firme. Tu respiración se pausaba conforme los minutos pasaban, hasta que sentiste su presencia finalmente lejos. Pasaste saliva y te apoyaste en el guardián, que tras eso, afirmó su agarre procurando tenerte cerca. Sun observaba con un deje de diversión aquello, pues no parecías realmente consciente de lo que hacías, y el muchacho tampoco.

Jack Frost. El sol observó al espíritu del invierno detenidamente. Pálido. Delgado aunque su complexión física no parecía ser débil. Cabello blanquecino y ojos terriblemente azules. Su tuviera el cabello más largo, sería igual a…

— **¿Todo listos? Vamos** — Oyó la voz del pooka, que la sacó rápidamente del transe. Sin embargo, cuando quiso ver, su cuerpo —al igual que el de todos— caía por un gran hoyo. Pegó un grito de sorpresa e intentó deslizarse por las paredes del túnel. Delante, notó a Bunnymund liderar el camino a una velocidad impresionante. Tooth seguía detrás de él. Otro grito del conejo se oyó por el lugar. — **No se queden atrás, ni se separen. Las pesadillas están incluso bajo tierra** —

Por tu parte, intentabas mantener el paso. Ibas detrás de Sun, que por lo que veías, no había practicado su vuelo. Al escuchar aquello, tu mente tembló y no evitaste sentirte nerviosa.

Jack se mantenía a pocos metros detrás de ti. Te observaba bastante inquieta y distraída. Y no te culpaba, la situación era desastrosa. Un relincheo poderoso alertó a cada uno. Un corcel de un negro intenso se aproximaba de manera espeluznante. El miedo te inundó, viendo que se dirigía pura y específicamente hacia ti. Y estaba cerca, muy cerca. Casi tocaba tus pies. Ahogando un gemido de miedo, viste como el cayado golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza del animal de arena, y cómo éste se deshacía en el aire. El joven guardián se adelantó y tomó tu mano, impulsándote junto a él. Por tu parte, solo observabas como más sonidos provenían de atrás. Bunny frunció el ceño y murmuró algo por lo bajo, inentendible.

Fue bajando la velocidad de su andar para estar cerca de todos, oyendo el golpeteo no muy lejos. Con un gruñido, golpeó el suelo y volvieron a caer esta vez más bajo. El hoyo se cerró, dejándolos en oscuridad. No era precisamente un túnel, más bien un hueco. No se veía absolutamente nada, todo negro. Unos fríos brazos te rodearon en un abrazo fuerte, y aunque no pudieras ver nada, supiste quien era al instante, abrazándolo por igual. Se oían las respiraciones alteradas de todos, y las quejas del guardián de la esperanza.

Y se encendió. El sol pareció estar en ese pequeño sector. El cuerpo de Sun resplandecía con fuerza, pero no llegando a cegar a ninguno. Tú reaccionaste igual, para sorpresa tuya. Irradiabas una luz blanca, tal cual la luna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese oscuro espacio era iluminado por el día y por la noche.

Tooth observaba embelesada como el frío y el calor se mezclaban, dejando ese ambiente maligno atrás. Una imagen que la hizo sonreír. Sonrisa que se esfumó cuando del otro lado, se veía a un par abrazándose.

Tus manos se aferraban a la espalda del oji-zafiro mientras las de él aferraban ambos cuerpos. Parecías no notarlo, puesto que observabas la luz que desprendías. Más allá de eso, el joven que te abrazaba, tenía que entrecerrar sus ojos por el brillo y la luz. Parecía no querer soltarte.

Sun observaba graciosa la escena, con una sonrisa entre burla o malicia. Tooth algo molesta, apartando la mirada. Bunny observando al hada con un suspiro. Golpeó nuevamente el suelo y el orificio reapareció sobre ellos. Salieron una vez inspeccionaron si se habían ido. En efecto, era así.

Te separaste de Jack para poder levitar, con un ligero calor en tu rostro. _Mucha cercanía, mucha cercanía_. El muchacho se sentía incomodo por la mirada espeluznante que le mandaba Sun. Cuando estuviste nuevamente en el extenso túnel, observase e intentaste ver alguna pesadilla cerca. Sonreíste ante el libre espacio y sentiste un cosquilleo que te hizo reír. Volteaste para encontrarte con el pooka, que te inspeccionaba con la mirada, buscando alguna herida.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, solo pudo sonreír un poco, y tú ampliaste la mueca en tus labios.

Jack te observaba sonreír de esa manera. Soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada, encontrándose con la de Sun, quien le sonreía con picardía. Se exaltó y la desvió hacia el otro lado, ahora topándose con la mirada recriminatoria de Tooth. El guardián se encogió en el lugar. _Mujeres._

El camino siguió en silencio. Ninguno decía nada, y los pasos y golpeteos de las patas de Bunny era lo único que se escuchaba.

Finalmente, y como tanto deseabas, una luz los deslumbró. Cuando cruzaron el orificio, un verde y cálido pastizal cubrió tus pies descalzos. Sonreíste un poco ante las cosquillas que el césped te ocasionaba en la planta de los pies, y Sun ya estaba gritando de ternura por los huevos coloreados. Solía decirte que espiaba mucho la madriguera.

Miraste el lugar con un brillo en tus ojos que ni Sun ni tú sintieron, solo los demás.

Los ovoides rápidamente corrieron con sus patitas y te rodearon ocasionándote una risa inminente. El Guardián de la Esperanza sonreía con tranquilidad, encontrando esa relajación que solo él tenía en su hogar.

¡Pum!

Giraste tu mirada al igual que los demás, solo para ver al sol de cara al suelo, con varios huevos embarrándola en pintura. Ella emitió un chillido agudo en queja y solo pudiste reír.

Diste una lenta mirada a aquel campo de flores, y suspiraste pensativa. Debías ayudar a tus guardianes. Pero, ¿cómo? Pitch ya había llegado a los túneles. Si te alejabas un par de meses de todo tu entorno, le darías el tiempo suficiente a Norte para encontrar una manera de volver.

Tironeaste un mechón de cabello, y rápidamente bufaste.

Giraste a ver a los demás, los cuales aún reían al ver a Sun intentando escapar de los pequeños.

El sol.

¡Era eso!

Sonreíste un poco y caminaste hacia Tooth. Ésta sintió el acercamiento y te observó con un ligero ladeo de cabeza. Le sonreíste y estiraste su mano, para que la tomara. Curvó sus labios pero terminó sonriéndote, aceptando el tacto. Caminaste un poco hacia atrás, alejándose de necesario por si algo salía mal, y cerraste tus ojos.

Debías convertirlos en mortales. Al menos cambiar su apariencia a una humana. Y solo debías quererlo.

Suspiraste, y el Hada comenzó a sentir un pálpito en su mano. Sonreíste con ligereza al recordar a aquella maestra y esos niños. Esa persona de amable carisma y coqueta mirada. Aquella hermosa mujer. Entreabriste tus ojos lentamente, parpadeaste y terminaste abriéndolos completamente.

Sun sonreía con el rostro pintado de un amarillo y verde fluorescente. Jack y Bunny admiraban aquello. Delante de ti yacía una silueta, de piel morena y ojos claros como el cielo. Se mostraba confundida y extrañada, pero solo podías sonreír. Llevaba un vestido de varios colores, similares a su plumaje de colibrí. Su cabello castaño, a excepción de un mechón que compartía un color verde agua.

Jack sonrió acercándose un poco. — **¡Tooth! ¡Eres tú!** —

— **Así es como yo te recuerdo** — Murmuraste con una sonrisa. Ella miró sus manos y tocó su cabello.

— **Había olvidado… mi apariencia humana…** — Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aún algo inquieta. Solo reíste. Observaste a los guardianes masculinos con indagatoria.

— **Bunny, ven aquí** — Lo llamaste. El pooka se tensó, sabías que no quería cambiar. Sonreíste un poco y extendiste tu mano. Tooth se hizo a un lado, observando al conejo.

Sonreíste al ver como se acercaba, hasta que su pata tocó tu mano, un tacto gracioso para ti. Él suspiró y lo miraste. Te concentraste en recordar, cerraste tus ojos.  
Fijaste tu mente en aquella época de guerra. Australia. Suspiraste inquieta, no podías recordar claramente su imagen. Frunciste el ceño y ya no sentiste más el tacto en tu mano. Abriste tus ojos sin ver nada. Jack te observaba con una sonrisa extraña, mientras Tooth y Sun miraban el suelo. Bajaste lentamente la cabeza.

Un pequeño conejito te miraba desde el césped. Miraste algo arrepentida y avergonzada. Quisiste disculparte con Bunny por ser tan descuidada, pero callaste. Miraste con sorpresa la tierna carita del animal y notaste el miedo en sus ojos. Bunny tenía ojos verdes, no avellana, ¿verdad? Curvaste tus labios y recordaste al herido animalito que había buscado refugio con Áster el día de su muerte. Sonreíste nuevamente. Habías reflexionado mal.

Se inclinaste, tomando una de las patitas delanteras del pequeño y sin cerrar tus ojos, visualizaste en tu mente al guerrero. Aquella alma llena de esperanza.

Tus ojos se encantaron cuando un polvillo dorado, casi similar a la arena de Sandman, comenzaba a cubrir al animal. La silueta crecía rápidamente y parecía no parar. De un momento a otro tuviste que levantar la mirada. Bunny era muy alto.

Sonreíste ampliamente una vez el polvillo se disipó.

Bunny te miraba sintiéndose extraño. Su cabello grisáceo se amarraba de una forma rebelde y desordenada, aunque elegante de por sí. Sus ojos esmeraldas te observaban con inquietud y su piel morena —aún más que la de Tooth— conservaba esa diversidad de tatuajes.

Recordaste el momento en que lo viste morir y admiraste la especie de armadura que traía. Llevaba sus boomerangs y varias cosas más que había adquirido en sus días de guardián.

— **Vaya, canguro, ¡qué lindo!** — Silbó Jack, en notable burla. Áster gruñó y solo reíste. Bunny te miró.

— **Será mejor que acabe con él de una vez** — Le dijiste, y él rió. Esa frase tenía doble sentido.

Caminaste hacia Frost tranquila y el albino cambió su sonrisa a una expresión curiosa. Sonreíste con ternura al verlo ladear la cabeza. Extendiste tus manos y él las tomó.

Una sensación extraña pasó por tus brazos y solo suspiraste, cerrando tus ojos. Recordar…

"_¡Jack!"_

Te espantaste al tener esa voz en tu cabeza, y abriste los ojos exaltada, soltando sus manos. La culpa caló en tus huesos mientras Jack te miraba extrañado, y algo sorprendido por tal acción.

El sol entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió. Se acercó un poco y al pasar por detrás de Jack, le dio un empujón hacia ti. El guardián de la diversión pegó una exaltación en sorpresa y abrió sus ojos al sentir el rose minucioso de su nariz con la tuya. Tu solo lo observabas perpleja, sintiendo nuevamente ese calor alojarse torpemente en tu rostro. Él se alejó un poco, pero aún así estaba demasiado cerca.

Sun se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa enormemente feliz. — **Debería ser Cupido** — Masculló por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Bunny. Tooth solo la miró. Áster notó aquello y rápidamente borró su sonrisa. Sun los observó perpleja.

Cuando creíste tardar mucho en concentrarte, tocaste sus mejillas, sosteniendo su rostro entre tus manos. Notaste el ligero rubor en su mirada y enrojeciste más. Con un suspiro, dejaste los recuerdos fluir libremente y cerraste tus ojos.

Un cosquilleo en tus muñecas y dedos te hizo volver a abrirlos rápidamente, encontrándote con una mirada café azulada.

Removiste tus manos de su rostro, dejando que el espíritu del invierno se admirara con más comodidad. Cabello café, ojos del mismo color aunque con un brillo invernal. Su piel no tan blanca, y varias pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas, aunque solo se notaban si lo veías más cerca y detenidamente.

Te miró y solo sonrió, le devolviste el gesto. Caminaste hasta estar junto a Sun, y los volteaste a ver. Todos parecían mortales, parecían vivos. Entrecerraste tu mirada y suspiraste.

— **Muy bien, debemos conseguir ropa actual** — Comentaste pensativa. En eso quizá deberías de pedir ayuda a Annelise. Sonreíste con un asentimiento y los volviste a ver, ellos estaban observándote esperando alguna otra cosa. — **Conservarán sus nombres, pero les pido discreción** — Sonreíste. — **Cualquier movimiento en falso y la situación correrá peligro —**

Recibiste un asentimiento de los tres y una sonrisa de Jack. Suspiraste suavemente a inconsciencia y Sun rió.

— **Así que Toothiana Fairy, Áster Bunnymund y Jackson Frost** — Dijo el sol — **Me gusta, nombres singulares** — Se mofó. Tooth sonrió con gracia, Jack rió y Bunny solo gruñó.

Sonreíste tranquila y suspiraste. Algo te inquietaba por dentro.

* * *

Santa buscaba algo desesperado sus esferas se nieve. Veía a Meme batallar por los cielos, dándole tiempo.

El hombrecito de arena agitada sus látigos con rapidez y acierto. La arena negra pronto se convertía en dorada, dejando atrás a varias pesadillas innecesarias. Los yestis del Polo golpean y destruían, buscando defender su hogar. El taller estaría a salvo, por ahora.

Los gritos y gruñidos llegaron a los oídos de Norte, y supo que debía apresurarse. Tomó la última salida. Guardó lo que necesitaba y le hizo un gesto a uno de los yetis color café. Éste asintió sin replicar.

Velozmente, llegó a su trineo y salió disparado al aire, dispuesto a ayudar a su fiel amigo. Este al verlo apresuró sus movimientos y se colocó por un lado suyo. Las pesadillas comenzaron a seguirlos.  
Una risa en los cielos los alertó. Pitch no parecía interponerse en su camino, solo los veía pasar.

Con una mirada, Norte y Sandman desaparecieron en un vórtice.

— **Nunca aprenden…** — Suspiró. Una pesadilla se acercó a él y Black le acarició el lomo con tranquilidad. Vio que el orificio de traslada se cerraba con rapidez. — **Síguelos **—

Esta no tardó ni un segundo antes de salir despedido hacia el agujero.

Logró pasar.

— **Solo un poco más, querida _... Solo un poco más…** —

* * *

_Hasta aquí dejo ~ Espero les haya gustado. Y ruego me perdonen la demora -Suplica- Ando sin internet -runrun-_

_¿Review?_


End file.
